Super Gilly
Super Gilly is Gilbert Goof's superhero alter ego. He gets his powers by eating Super Peanuts, just like his uncle Goofy does to become Super Goof. He is the nephew of Super Goofy. History He appears for the first time in the history of Super Goof: untwists the twisters and tames the Wild West by Paul Murry (1966), published in Italy on the Mickey Mouse No. 595 in April 1967 with the title Super Goof and the Tornado, where Gilbert, grandson of genius Goofy accidentally found the secret identity of his uncle. In spite of himself then becomes the assistant of Super Goof, he also acquiring super-powers, thanks to the super peanuts. It is part of the club of superheroes and, thanks to his intelligence out of the ordinary, Super Gilly has always contributed decisively to the defeat of many criminals. Appearances * The Twister Resisters ''(Comic - 1966) * ''Super Goof Meets Super Mind ''(Comic - 1967) * ''The Hypnotic Painter ''(Comic - 1968) * ''Real Gone Gilly ''(Comic - 1969) * ''The Planet Piwi Plot ''(Comic - 1969) * ''The Moon-Meddlers ''(Comic - 1970) * ''The Giant Goober Plant ''(Comic - 1970) * ''Mr. Mystery-Man ''(Comic - 1970) * ''A Clean Sweep ''(Comic - 1971) * ''Alias Stupid Galoot ''(Comic - 1971) * ''The Moon-Miners ''(Comic - 1971) * ''The Terrible Time-Trap ''(Comic - 1971) * ''The Mystery Thief ''(Comic - 1971) * ''The Mysterious Dr. Hydenzik ''(Comic - 1972) * ''O Castigo Vem A Cavalo... ''(Comic - 1972) * ''Super Hero By Mistake ''(Comic - 1973) * ''O Superladrão ''(Comic - 1973) * ''Sea Serpents And Ships Treasure ''(Comic - 1973) * ''Um Circo Do Outro Mundo ''(Comic - 1974) * ''Um Sobrinho Genial ''(Comic - 1974) * ''Um Problema De Xadrez ''(Comic - 1975) * ''Inteligência X Força Bruta ''(Comic - 1976) * ''On Safari ''(Comic - 1976) * ''No Planeta Dos Chorões ''(Comic - 1976) * ''A Construção ''(Comic - 1976) * ''O Robô Agregador ''(Comic - 1976) * ''Superpateta X King Kong ''(Comic - 1977) * ''Super Holiday ''(Comic - 1977) * ''The "Z" Menace ''(Comic - 1977) * ''A Superboa Ação ''(Comic - 1977) * ''Os Superfarsantes ''(Comic - 1978) * ''O Dr. Tempo Volta A Atacar ''(Comic - 1978) * ''The Time Crimes ''(Comic - 1978) * ''Os Três Trabalhos Do Superpateta (Comic - 1978) * ''O Superastro ''(Comic - 1979) * ''Super Goof Stops Mr. X ''(Comic - 1979) * ''The Super Slick Trick ''(Comic - 1982) * ''As Paralelas Do Passado ''(Comic - 1982) * ''O Rajá De Blá-Blá-Blá ''(Comic - 1983) * ''The Super Helper ''(Comic - 1984) * ''A Sede Do Clube Dos Heróis ''(Comic - 1986) * ''Um Sócio Na Vila Xurupita ''(Comic - 1986) * ''O Clube Dos Heróis ''(Comic - 1986) * ''Os Bons Até Debaixo D'Água! ''(Comic - 1986) * ''As Superformigas ''(Comic - 1986) * ''O Caso Do Canhão Hidratador ''(Comic - 1987) * ''Patetadas Em Patetópolis ''(Comic - 1987) * ''O Sintetizador De Heróis ''(Comic - 1987) * ''Edição Extra N°201 ''(Comic, Ilustration - 1991) * ''Smartful Dodger ''(Comic - 2013) * ''Superpippo e l'apparente intoppo dei compiti di troppo ''(Comic - 2014) * ''Super Goof's Super Legacy ''(Comic - 2015) * ''A Jubilee for Super Goof ''(Comic - 2015) Also See *Gilbert Goof Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Nephews Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Alternative Identities Category:Children Category:Geniuses Category:Club of Heroes characters